


Harvey Rides Again

by elaine



Series: Harvey [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Easter, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-06
Updated: 1999-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: Ben wakes to the sight of a large pink bunny sitting on the end of his bed. This story is a sequel toHarvey The Easter Bunny.





	Harvey Rides Again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Harvey Rides Again

# Harvey Rides Again

Somebody was banging something sharp and painful against his head. He wouldn't have minded so much if it had only been on the outside of his head instead of the inside... 

Ben stifled a moan and lay wondering if it was the same somebody who was responsible for the flock... or was it swarm... of butterflies battering their way around his stomach. And when he caught the sadist who'd scoured his mouth out with sewer water, he was going to have a stern word with him... or her... 

He made a massive effort and opened his eyes. That was a big mistake. Everything else paled into insignificance beside the sight of a large pink fluffy bunny sitting on the end of the bed. Staring at him. He groaned and shut his eyes again. The really scary thing was that the bunny had Ray's face. 

Perhaps if he ignored it, the bunny would go away. Yes, that was a good idea. Ben pushed himself painfully up onto one elbow and was almost overwhelmed by dizziness and nausea. Luckily someone had put a large bucket beside the bed. He was vaguely aware of a soft furry paw gently patting his shoulder, but he did his best to pretend it wasn't there. 

Afterwards he flopped back on the bed and tried not to see a pink figure moving around. When he looked again the bucket was gone, much to his relief. He opened his eyes and saw the bunny coming back, a glass of water in its paw. It was a dilemma... he badly needed the water. Maybe if he didn't look directly at it everything would be all right. A pink paw shoved the water under his nose and he took the glass and drank cautiously. Then, still averting his eyes, he put the glass down on the floor and closed his eyes again. He felt the bunny's weight settle on the bed beside him. 

This was intriguing... he'd heard of auditory hallucinations, but never of anything involving the sensation of weight. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened his eyes and stared at the pink blur, blinking until he was able to focus properly. It still had Ray's face. And long floppy ears. Somehow it looked familiar... that was more frightening than anything that had happened since he woke. He closed his eyes tightly again. 

"Hey, Benny! You gonna talk to me?" 

Oh God, it even had Ray's voice! What was this? Something soft touched his face, then a pair of lips brushed against his. He was being kissed by a large pink bunny with Ray's face! Ben groaned and rolled over onto his side, ducking his head between his arms. 

A paw patted his shoulder gently. "Boy, you're really hungover, aren't you Benny?" 

That stung him into responding petulantly. "I don't have a hangover! To have a hangover you have to get drunk. I never get drunk. Ever. Anyway, what would you know? You're only a rabbit." 

There was a choking sound from behind him. He wondered if he might have to give the bunny the Heimlich manoeuvre. He hoped not, he really didn't want to stand up right now. 

The bunny caught hold of his shoulders and pulled him around and up into its arms. It was shaking slightly as it cradled him against its chest and stroked his back comfortingly. He sniffed. 

"You've been using Ray's aftershave. He won't like that." 

"Benny, it's me... Ray." 

Ben pushed himself back from the furry chest, blinking furiously to try to focus his eyes and glared accusingly at the bunny. It still had Ray's face, but now he noticed that the familiar face was surrounded by a hood of pink fur, with two long floppy ears attached to it. 

"I knew that" he lied defiantly. "Why are you dressed like that Ray?" 

Ray was practically grinning from ear to ear, but there was something... disturbing... in his eyes. "I thought you might like it, Benny. You seem to find bunny suits a turn on. Is that some Canadian thing?" 

"I don't think so... What do you mean, a turn on?" 

"Oh, come on, Benny. Even a Mountie ought to know what a turn on is." Ray reached over and stroked his cheek with the back of one paw. 

Ray's smile was starting to annoy him. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." 

"Maybe this'll remind you." Ray leaned forward and kissed him deliberately on the mouth. 

It was... nice. Warm and soft and just slightly moist... and gentle and loving... nice. Very nice. He found himself back in those furry arms, kissing back and holding tightly to the rather cuddly body. When Ray's mouth finally released his own, Ben sighed and leaned against Ray waiting for his head to stop spinning. 

"Ray, what were you talking about, before?" 

"You really don't remember, do you?" Ray's voice was amused, tender... he had the feeling though, that he wasn't going to like the answer. 

"If I did, believe me, I wouldn't be asking you." 

Ray chuckled delightfully. And told him. There was a long silence. Ben could feel himself blushing furiously. 

"Did I really do those things?" 

"You reely, reely did, Benny." Ray was laughing at him, damnit, but he didn't have the energy to respond the way he'd like to. Which was to deny everything. 

"Oh dear." 

"Oh my paws and whiskers..." Ray began to giggle helplessly. 

He couldn't help it. He stiffened and started to pull away, frowning. Ray sobered immediately. 

"Come on Benny-love, don't get mad. If you hadn't got drunk, would you ever have made a move on me?" Ray took advantage of his distraction to pull him back into a warm embrace. 

Benny-love? Ben pondered the endearment for a while. Rolled it round his tongue silently, let it echo inside his head, and decided he liked it. At least, he liked it the way Ray said it. But what was he going to do now? 

He'd been aware that Ray was more than just a friend to him, though he hadn't really realised how much more. And he knew what Ray was offering, what he had apparently offered to Ray, though he had no memory of doing it... The question was, did he still want it now that he was sober? Then Ray nuzzled his cheek gently, one of those ridiculous ears dangling over his nose, and he knew the answer. He had no idea what to say, so he turned his face up to Ray's in mute invitation. 

This time the kiss was more determined, and Ben's lips parted under Ray's tender assault, allowing him entry. Strangely, his mind was suddenly crystal clear and he let himself fall back onto the bed pulling Ray down on top of him. His hands touched the slender body through the costume, running all over it, feeling the lean hard muscles moving under its softness as Ray wrapped himself around him. 

As Ray moved from his lips to his face to his throat, Ben moaned softly... until a stray ear trailed across his face and somehow found its way into his open mouth. He spat it out. 

"Ray, could we perhaps lose the outfit, please?" 

"Thought you'd never ask Benny." Ray gave him a wicked grin. "You realise I'm naked under all this fur?" 

Ben kept a straight face. "I suspected as much." 

"I'm gonna need some help." Ray held up his mittened hands. 

"Good." 

Ignoring the proffered paws, he pushed the hood off Ray's head, kissed him solemnly on the end of his nose and reached for the zipper. Ray watched the descent of the zipper with interest, looking rather disappointed when it stopped a little below halfway. He pushed Ray down, twisting them so that he was now on top, and began a minute investigation of the newly revealed skin. 

It was pretty skin, fine grained and smooth as silk and it had a lovely olive tone, slightly flushed with pink from the heat of the costume. He touched it with his lips, tasting a faint saltiness from the sweat sheening the skin. Ray's breathing was becoming rather uneven. His lips travelled slowly over the slender chest until he felt a change in the texture. 

Ben sucked gently on the nipple until it puckered and hardened against his lips, then drew back to look at his handiwork. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, dark and rich, gleaming with the moisture from his mouth, the tight peaking bud intensely erotic. He bent his head and flicked his tongue across the tip, sending a shudder through the body beneath his. His fingers toyed with the dark hair in the centre of Ray's chest, soft and fine as cornsilk and Ray moaned. 

It was a source of delight and wonder for him that he could affect Ray like this... that Ray could want him so intensely. He slid the costume off Ray's shoulders and down his arms until it was trapped by the mittened paws. Just looking at Ray lying wide-eyed and breathless and bare to the hips made his heart pound wildly against his ribs. Then Ray smiled at him, a sweet, serious little smile and he thought his heart had stopped beating altogether. 

"Oh, Benny-love..." Ray reached up to touch his cheek again with that silly pink paw and he closed his eyes briefly and rubbed his face against its softness. Then Ray pulled him down again into his arms. 

It was the first time they'd touched like this, bare skin to bare skin, and it was glorious. He moved slightly against Ray, feeling the silky slide of their skins, the tickle of his chest hair, the faint scrape of a hardened nipple. His hands spread out of their own accord, running over the warm body, around the ribcage and underneath to slide up and down the slim back, lifting Ray against him. 

Ray wrapped his arms around him, and mirrored his touch, venturing even lower, cupping the furry paws over his buttocks. It was a decidedly erotic sensation to feel the soft plush caressing the sensitive flesh, his hips jumped against Ray's, meeting more fur... and an underlying hardness that made him gasp. He sought Ray's mouth blindly and plunged his tongue into its welcoming depths. 

Emboldened by Ray's response, Ben's hands slid down the long supple back and under the narrow hips, drawing Ray that impossible few millimetres closer. The oversized bunny suit was slipping lower all the time, he could feel the tickle of hair against his belly too now. Ray's legs twisted around him, his hips pushing up against Ben's and Ben was lost. He buried his head in Ray's shoulder and began to thrust helplessly against Ray's fur covered groin. 

It was Ray's voice, insistently calling his name, that finally distracted him. He lifted his head to look at Ray's flushed, slightly dazed face. 

"Thank God." It was a heartfelt gasp. "Help me get out of this thing, Benny... unless you want to pay the drycleaners bill..." He grinned at Ben's sudden embarrassment. 

"My apologies, Ray... I was getting a little... um... carried away." Ben hurriedly unfastened the mittens and pulled them off as Ray slid his arms out of the sleeves. 

"That fake fur feels good, huh?" 

"Oh yes!" 

Ben's fervent response made Ray grin even wider. He hadn't made any attempt to remove the costume. "Well, aren't you gonna help me here, Benny?" 

The blue eyes widened and Ben's breathing came faster. He simply stared at Ray, but when Ray shrugged and lifted his hands to push the costume down Ben was there ahead of him. The slim hips lifted to assist him, but he didn't look down, he was still staring into Ray's green eyes when the costume was tossed aside. 

Ray was looking serious again. "Well? Aren't ya gonna look?" 

He managed to drag his eyes from Ray's. He looked. He felt his lips form a soundless oh! of discovery, but wasn't aware of moving until he felt the velvet skin under his fingertip. Belatedly, he looked up, his eyes begging permission for the liberty he'd already taken. Ray sighed and pushed up against his touch, so he slid his fingers over the warm hard surface, stroking gently. 

Silently Ben lay down beside Ray, capturing first his eyes, then his mouth while he explored the beautiful thing under his hand. He could have continued to do this for hours, drifting in a sensual haze, with Ray stretching and... purring, he was sure... at his lightest touch, but Ray had other ideas. He felt Ray touching him, mirroring his every move at first, then taking the lead, leaving him to follow. They moved in unison, pressing together, hands still busy between their bodies at first, then Ray took his hand, drew it away and pushed gently against him. 

Now it was their cocks that stroked so delicately together. The sensations were unimaginably wonderful as heat blazed along his veins, opening pathways through his body he'd never known existed. Ben let out a sob of pure pleasure and heard Ray's answering moan. Once again he began to push urgently and this time it was even more incredible, feeling the hardness of his lover, the soft brush of his hair, the smooth skin of his belly and the sharp jutting bones of his hips, all the while held within the tight clasp of his thighs. 

His body had become one gigantic aching need. Ben pushed his hips forward, arcing his back and Ray seized the opportunity to lean down and grab a nipple gently between his teeth. It was all he needed to tip him over the edge, shouting out his triumph as the molten heat in his balls surged up into his cock and gushed over their bodies. 

For a moment he had no idea where or who he was. Then Ray moved weakly against him, lips brushing his cheek, and he was back in his body, aching and exhausted, his head throbbing and his stomach churning dangerously. 

He sighed happily. He'd never felt better in his life. 


End file.
